Life Goes On
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Starts off right after the Battle of Hogwarts and how I think everything will play out for the Boy Who Lived after Voldemort has been defeated. Now Harry has to navigate his way through the rest of his life. Better than the summary suggests. I'm a little rusty at this, since I haven't done any Harry Potter Fanfics in awhile, but I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after the final Battle of Hogwarts and today was the funeral for all those who'd given their lives, not just in the battle, but also over the past 3 years in the war against Voldemort. The bodies from the recent battle were buried on the same island as Professor Dumbledore and while each one had received an individual tombstone, even those who had died before the battle of Hogwarts like Sirius Black and Alastor Moody, a statue, much like one at the James and Lily Potter memorial in Godric's Hollow, of Harry Potter himself, was constructed on top of a large stone block, which read in honored memory of those who died in the battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort, and bore the names of everyone who had died, including, but limited to, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Dobby, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy and as insisted by Harry Potter himself, to the surprise of everyone else, Severus Snape.

Harry Potter himself was standing next to Dumbledore's tomb, holding the Elder Wand in one hand.

"This belongs to you Professor. It was wrongly stolen from you and now I am to return it to where it belongs." Harry said as he placed the elder wand back with it's old owner, before using his own, newly repaired holly wand to reseal the tomb, for good this time.

"Harry." Ron's voice called out to him.

"Ron, I thought you were still with the rest of your family at Fred's grave." Harry said.

"No, the only one still there is George." Ron said.

"But, what are you doing here." Harry asked.

"Mum wanted me to invite you over to dinner. She wants the entire family to get together for a celebratory meal together and vigil for Fred and that includes you and Hermione." Ron said.

While right now, Harry just wanted to be alone at 12 Grimmauld Place, except maybe in the company of Kreacher, but he knew that Ron's mother's invitation was not optional.

"Yeah, sure what time should I be there at." Harry asked.

"Mum said 7 o'clock, but she doesn't mind if you're a little late." Ron said.

"Great, I'll be there." Harry said as he turned his back to Ron.

"See you then mate." Ron said, walking off to find Hermione.

* * *

That night, Ginny noticed that Harry was acting withdrawn from everyone, even from Ron and Hermione, who he had spent the past year in the company of.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she stepped outside to where Harry was standing.

"Not really. So many people are dead because of me. My parents, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Fred, Remus, Tonks and so many others died because of me. How can I be expected to live with that?" Harry asked.

"You live with it because it wasn't your fault. The only one to blame for any of those deaths is Voldemort, and you know it. There's nothing you could've done to stop him." Ginny said.

"I could've killed the horcruxes faster. I could've killed him before he directed his forces to Hogwarts." Harry said.

Ginny actually slapped him and said "Harry, don't think like that. You did everything you could. Snap out of this depression you're in." Ginny said.

"I forgot how hard your hand is." Harry said, rubbing his cheek.

"Maybe this will make it feel better." Ginny said with a smile as she kissed the cheek she'd slapped gently.

About a minute later, Harry pulled Ginny in and kissed her full on the lips.

"I missed you." Harry said simply.

"I missed you to. Everyday I hoped you'd come back." Ginny said.

"And I finally did. And I promise you, I'll never leave like that again. Especially since there's no reason for me to." Harry said.

"You better not. Because it was hard enough for me to let you go the first time, I don't think I can handle it a second time." Ginny said.

Before Harry could respond, Molly called out that dinner was ready.

* * *

As the entire Weasley family and Harry and Hermione sat down at the table, Molly turned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"While I must admit that I didn't approve of you 3 blowing off your education at first over the past year, i cannot deny that it was well worth it to be rid of You-Know-Who." Molly said.

"Yeah, I just wish we could've acted a little quicker." Harry said, looking down at the empty seat at the table that Fred should be sitting in.

Ginny quickly gripped Harry's hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So what are the 3 of you planning to do now that you've technically completed school?" Molly asked.

"I'm going to work for the Auror Office. Kingsley is offering immediate entry for all surviving 17 year old witches and wizards from Hogwarts that fought for Hogwarts were welcome to join in order help round up the death eaters. I start training tomorrow." Harry said.

"Congratulations Harry. I'm sure your parents would be proud of you." Molly said, before realizing what she'd said.

"Yeah, I bet they would be, though I wouldn't know. But Sirius actually told me that before he and mum went into hiding from Voldemort, my dad was an Auror to, one of the best in fact." Harry said, looking down.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I just forgot." Molly said.

"No, it's okay, I've come to peace with it." Harry said.

Trying to get the conversation to a more cheerful topic, Ron said "I'm joining the Auror office to, but I'm putting my training off for a little while."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because he's coming with me to Australia." Hermione said.

"Why are you 2 going to Australia?" Molly asked.

"Hermione modified her parents' memories so that they'd have no memory of her or of Harry to keep them safe and made them think that their life's dream was to move to Australia. Now she's going there to track them down and lift the charm and I'm going with her so I can properly meet my girlfriend's parents." Ron explained.

"Of course, and Hermione, are you going into the Auror office as well?" Molly asked.

"Actually, I spoke with Professor McGonagall before we left Hogwarts and she agreed to allow me to return for my 7th year to take my NEWTS." Hermione said.

"You must be the only person who actually wants to go back to school after skipping your last year." George said.

"Just because you didn't finish your 7th year of Hogwarts doesn't mean everyone doesn't want to." Hermione said.


	2. Chapter 2

After a delicious dessert, Harry checked his watch and noticed what time it was.

"I hate to cut this short, but I've got to get home. I have to be a the Ministry at 7 in the morning tomorrow." Harry said as he got up to leave.

"Harry, you can stay here for tonight, can't you?" Ginny asked, looking towards her parents.

"Of course he can, since I don't think he has another place to call home." Molly said.

"Actually, Sirius left me Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry said.

"Really." Molly said.

"Yeah, that's actually Ron, Hermione and I were hiding out from Voldemort's supporters at first." Harry said.

"Well, I suppose that you do have a home to go to." Molly said.

"Don't worry, I'll still be dropping by loads of times, but now that I'm 17, I think I'd like to have a independence, like living on my own." Harry said.

"Of course, but Harry, are you sure you don't want to stay here tonight." Molly asked.

"Thank you, but I'm sure. Besides, I think you've already pushed this house to its limit on holding people." Harry said, since right now, the only ones not staying at the Burrow aside from himself was Bill and Fleur.

"I suppose so. Just be careful Harry." Molly said reluctantly.

"I'll see you out." Ginny said, taking her boyfriend's arm.

"You know you can't come with me. Trust me, I wish you could, but your mum would throw a cow." Harry said.

"I know, but I went a whole year without you and it was almost unbearable. I'm not ready to be separated from you just yet." Ginny said.

"I don't want to leave you either Ginny, but I have work tomorrow." Harry said.

"Harry, please just stay over one night. Just so I can make sure that you aren't murdered in your sleep." Ginny said.

Harry thought about it and then said "Well, I suppose one night wouldn't hurt. Besides, I still have to get my things back from Hermione."

"I'm glad you see things my way Harry." Ginny said.

"I get the feeling I'll be seeing things your way for awhile in the near future." Harry said only loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"I agree with you on that." Ginny said.

"Alright then, everyone off to bed." Molly said.

* * *

That night, Harry was having a nightmare.

"C'mon mate, wake up." Ron said, shaking Harry awake.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she entered she entered Ron's room, after hearing Harry scream in his sleep on her way back from the bathroom.

"Harry's having a nightmare and I don't think it's an ordinary one. With the noises he's making in his sleep, it's as if he's gotten too close to a dementor or something." Ron said.

"Can't you wake him up?" Ginny asked, not being able to bear the sight of her beloved Harry thrashing around in his sleep, terrified.

"I've tried everything, smacking him, punching him shaking him, nothing's working." Ron said.

"Did you try using magic?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I did and he wouldn't budge. Whatever's going on with him, nothing I can think seems to be able to snap him out of it." Ron said.

"Well, there's one thing you didn't try." Ginny said.

"And what's that?" Ron asked.

"You didn't tell me." Ginny asked.

"I didn't want to receive your Bat Bogey Hex for waking you up in the middle of the night." Ron said, just now starting to take in the fact that more people had heard Harry through the open door and now Molly, Arthur and Hermione had joined them.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Molly asked Ginny kneeled down next to Harry.

"Night terrors I think. I guess without You-Know-Who here, all the horrors of Harry's past are finally catching up with him in some kind of post traumatic stress." Ron said.

"If this doesn't work, nothing will." Ginny said as she kissed Harry, which made his eyes shoot open immediately.

"Note to self. Next time Harry has a nightmare like that, call Ginny." Ron said.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You were having a nightmare." Ginny said as she sat down next to him and cupped his face.

"You all came in here just because I was having a nightmare?" Harry asked.

"Harry, your screams woke us up. We were worried." Hermione said.

"I think everything that's happened over the past 7 years is finally catching up with you mate. After all, up until now, your mind was too preoccupied trying to keep You-Know-Who out of it and on how to defeat him to keep you from dealing with all the trauma from everything you've gone through from catching up to you, but now that he's gone, it's all catching up to you." Ron said.

"That's the kind of thing I'd expect to come from Hermione, not you." Harry said.

"Whatever." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"I thought I could finally get some sleep without a crazy nightmare, but now, I guess that will never happen." Harry said.

"Well, Harry definitely seemed to calm down when Ginny woke him up." Hermione said.

"True, maybe if Ginny were there with Harry to help comfort him, it might help him sleep." Arthur said.

Molly thought about it for a minute and then made her decision.

"I suppose that as long as things are kept appropriate, we can change up our sleeping arrangements." Molly said.

"How so?" Ginny asked.

"From now on, when Harry stays here, he'll stay in Ginny's room and Hermione will stay in here with Ron. However, if I discover that any other activities other than sleeping are taking place, the arrangements will go back to boys in Ron's room and girls in Ginny's." Molly said.

"Understood." All the kids said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley was surprised when she entered Ron's room to find Ron and Hermione packing.

"Why are you 2 packing?" Molly asked.

"We're heading to Australia to find Hermione's parents." Ron said.

"Well, actually, we're stopping at Diagon Alley first, for 2 reasons. The first one is that I need a new one from Ollivander and the second one is that we're going to look into getting a flat in Diagon Alley before we go to Australia." Hermione said.

"You 2 are moving in together?" Molly asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, we figured that since technically, we've been living together for the past year, we might as well make it official." Ron said.

"Well, congratulations, but how do you plan on paying for a flat?" Molly asked, hoping they didn't have a good answer for that.

"Along with Harry, we're receiving the Order of Merlin, First Class, which includes lots of gold." Ron said.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to get used to the idea of not having any children in the house. At least, full time." Molly said.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She talked me into letting her move in 12 Grimmauld Place, something about Harry needing her next to him to help him sleep, but I don't believe that. I think she just didn't want to be parted from him." Molly said.

"I'm not surprised. Considering she thought Harry was dead a few days ago. She needs him there as much he needs her, just to make sure he isn't snatched away from her." Ron said.

"I suppose so." Molly agreed.

"I'm surprised that Ginny even let Harry go to work today." Ron said.

"Actually, Harry left before she woke up, since he was fairly certain she wouldn't let him leave otherwise." Molly said with a smile.

"Not surprising. But Ron, are you all packed?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Hermione said.

"I expect to see you 2 over for dinner as soon as you get back from Australia." Molly said.

"You will mum." Ron said, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes at her.

"I'm ready if you are." Hermione said.

"Let's go, we'll get your wand first." Ron said as Hermione held his hand, since she no longer had a wand, she'd have to do with side along apparition.

"Good." Hermione said as the 2 of them disapparated on the spot.

* * *

They reappeared right in front of Ollivander's Wand shop, which they were happy to see was once again open for business.

"Come in Mr. Weasley and you as well Ms. Granger, I have been expecting you here for some time." Ollivander said, showing 2 of his liberators inside his shop.

"We're here because I need a new wand. The one I was using before, it was awful." Hermione said.

"I expected as such is why I have already prepared a new wand for you Ms. Granger. I assume that you are doing quite well Peter Pettigrew's wand Mr. Weasley?" Ollivander asked.

"Yeah, it almost feels like my old wand." Ron said.

"As it should, seeing as you won it from him. And I assume that Mr. Potter is still using Draco Malfoy's wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked, as he rummaged through his shelves.

"Actually, Harry won possession of the Elder Wand and used that to repair his phoenix and holly wand." Ron said.

"Did he now. Excellent." Ollivander said as they heard the door open again and they all turned to Draco Malfoy enter the shop.

"Oh, sorry, I'll come back later." Draco said.

"Nonsense Draco, we won't be here long. After all, we're here for the same reason you are." Hermione said, making it clear that she blamed Draco's family for the loss of her old vine wand.

"Okay then." Draco said.

"Ah, here we are Ms. Granger." Mr. Ollivander said, pulling a wand out from under his desk and handing it to Hermione.

"It feels just like my old wand did. What's made out of?" Hermione asked as she took the wand in her hand.

"13 ⅖ inches, Laurel, containing the feather of one female phoenix, very powerful and highly flexible. Excellent for charms and transfiguration." Ollivander said.

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?" Hermione asked, reaching into her purse.

"You 2 and Mr. Potter do not pay here. You gave me my freedom. That is more than enough payment for one lifetime." Ollivander said.

"Well then, thank you." Hermione said as she and Ron left the shop.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have also taken the liberty of making you a new wand as well." Ollivander said.

"Really, that's a surprise. I thought you wouldn't want to lift a finger towards me." Draco said.

"I believe in giving people a second chance, just as Mr. Potter did when he convinced Minister Shacklebolt not to toss you in Azkaban. Besides, you were being blackmailed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into serving him. However, I will be charging you twice the price of a normal wand." Ollivander said with a smile.

"It's more than I deserve. Thank you." Draco said as Ollivander presented him with the wand.

"14 inches, birch, unicorn tail hair. The thing nearly ran me through with it's horn when I plucked it." Ollivander said with a chuckle.

"Thank you so much." Draco said as he took the wand and paid for it.

"Just don't make me regret making you that wand." Ollivander said.

"You won't." Draco assured him as he then exited the shop himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, this chapter will contain some rated M content.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're officially Hogwarts graduates." Hermione said to Ginny as they climbed in the boats.

"I know, it's a shame that Harry and Ron aren't here with us to though." Ginny said.

"True, but they've had their hands full tracking down death eaters that escaped the country after Voldemort was defeated." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but still, it would've been nice to actually know where Harry is all the time and not have to wonder whether or not he's dead or alive." Ginny said.

"Ginny, trust me, I spent a year with that man and trust me when I say that he can take care of himself." Hermione said.

"Hermione, who are we kidding, without your brains, he probably would've gotten himself killed by now." Ginny said.

Hermione had to resist the urge to laugh and said "Ginny, Harry's survival instincts are better than anyone's when he actually listens to them."

"I know and I know I'm just being paranoid, but I still have nightmares about seeing Harry laid down on the ground dead at Voldemort's feet. I'm terrified that I'm going to lose him." Ginny said.

"Ginny, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you fell for Harry. You have to trust he'll always come home to you." Hermione said as the boats cast off.

"I know and you're right." Ginny agreed, since she knew the moment she allowed herself to fall for Harry as hard as she had that there was a possibility that she'd lose him to death.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Ginny was greeted by very happy surprise.

Harry Potter was standing at the train station, a very large bouquet of red roses in one hand and a red heart shaped container in the other.

"Harry." Ginny said, running up to him.

"Hey, did you really thing I was going to miss your graduation day? Especially since I finally finished my assignment of rounding up death eaters and now I have a month off." Harry said as he handed her the roses.

"I love you." Ginny said as she kissed him.

"I love you to." Harry said when they broke apart.

"Harry." Hermione said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Hermione and before you ask, no Ron is not here, because you once said, he has the emotional range of a teaspoon." Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Ginny.

"Note to self, set a bunch of birds on Ron when I get home." Hermione said, seriously peeved as she grabbed her luggage and disapparated.

"Did Ron really just decide that he wouldn't show up here to surprise Hermione when he knew you'd be up here to surprise me?" Ginny asked, thinking that not even Ron was dumb enough to do that.

Harry laughed and said "Of course not. He's a surprise planned for her that I don't you'd want to know about."

Ginny shuddered and said "Good decision, but I'm hoping that you have plans as well that I am very open to hearing."

"Would you rather stay here in Hogsmeade or head home to get started on those plans?" Harry asked, even though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

"Just let me grab my stuff and then we can go." Ginny said.

"Great." Harry said.

* * *

When Hermione arrived home at the flat she shared with Ron, ready to kill him, when she noticed that the lights were turned down and very romantic music was playing.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the station like Harry, but considering I haven't seen you since Christmas, unlike Harry, who saw Ginny every time he went up to Hogwarts as a guest speaker for the first through third year Defense against the Dark arts classes, I wasn't sure I'd be able to control myself in public." Ron said with a smile as he walked out of their bedroom.

"I guess I should've figured it was something like that." Hermione said with a smile of her own as Ron pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you so much Hermione." Ron said.

"Is there anything in particular about me that you missed the most?" Hermione asked with a coy smile.

"Yes and I think you know what that is." Ron said, unable to take this talking anymore and he swept Hermione up off her feet and into his arms bridal style.

"I love you Ron." Hermione said for the first time ever, since while the 2 of them were living together, they had never said they loved each other before now.

Ron froze for a moment before saying "I love you to Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said "Well then, I guess we now even more reason to get to your welcome home plans."

"Than let's not wait another moment." Ron said as he carried his girlfriend into their bedroom.

* * *

When Harry and Ginny returned home, Ginny found that Kreacher had already prepared her favorite courses for dinner.

"I see you still haven't had any luck in moving the portrait of Sirius's mother to another room." Ginny said as she and Harry sat down to eat while Kreacher served them.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry said to the elf, who bowed willingly.

"Kreacher and I have both tried everything we can think of, but it seems like the house just doesn't want to let it go, even to transfer the portrait to another room." Harry said.

"Than maybe we should look into getting a house of our own." Ginny said.

"What do you mean? Sirius left me this house and it's a good one." Harry said.

"I'm not denying that, but Harry, do you really want to start a family in house where you can't even walk through the front door without getting screamed at?" Ginny asked.

Harry thought about it and then said "What do you think Kreacher?"

Both Ginny and Kreacher were surprised to hear this.

"What? This affects Kreacher to, since I need to know whether or not he'll continue to serve as my house elf if we changed houses." Harry said.

Kreacher thought about it and then said "Kreacher would be honored to serve Harry Potter, regardless of the house he lives in."

"Well then, I guess it's unanimous. We're finding a new home." Harry said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ginny came down to the kitchen and found Harry drinking coffee while reading the Daily Prophet.

"So, any ideas on where to start house shopping yet?" Ginny asked, since she honestly wanted to move out 12 Grimmauld Place as soon as possible.

"Actually yes." Harry said.

"Really, what is it?" Ginny said.

"I've actually been doing some thinking and you know how it seems like every wealthy wizarding family has an ancestral home, like how the Blacks have 12 Grimmauld Place or how the Malfoys have Malfoy Manor." Harry said.

"Yes and?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we both know that my family vault is even more packed than the Malfoys **(AN: I'm just making that up, or maybe it actually is true)** , so wouldn't it stand to reason that my family also has an ancestral home?" Harry asked.

"True, but if that were the case, wouldn't that have been where your parents raised you?" Ginny asked.

"Not if they thought it was too obvious, since according to Sirius, he used to stay there as well when he was a kid, so I'm guessing that too many people already knew about the house for it to be considered a safe place to live in hiding." Harry said.

"Makes sense I suppose, but even if that's true, how would we even find the house and who knows what condition it's in and how would we even know if we're allowed to live in it?" Ginny asked.

"I at least know the answer to that last question. As the last member of the Potter family, the house belongs to me." Harry said.

"I guess that makes sense and maybe if you could recover your father's will, it might have something to help us find the house." Ginny suggested.

"Since we know that the Ministry examines all wizarding wills, I'm sure that Kingsley can help us find something in regards my parents wills." Harry said.

"Why don't you go look into that while I look into other houses in case you can't find anything." Ginny said.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Harry said, kissing her cheek before he disapparated.

* * *

"Harry, what brings you here? I thought I gave you the month off?" Kingsley asked as his old friend appeared his office.

"Sorry about the unannounced visit, but I'm not here for work, I'm here to see if you can find any information about my parents' wills." Harry said.

Kingsley nodded and said "I'll get someone to find that for you immediately."

"Thank you." Harry said.

* * *

After a bit of digging, one of Kingsley's aids had indeed managed to locate the will of James Potter, since Lily was muggleborn, really James was the only one who could leave Harry anything.

"Thank you for this Kingsley." Harry said.

"It is only right that you know what was left to you by your parents. Besides, no one here could even find out what the will contained." Kingsley said.

"What are you talking about? I can read it clear as day." Harry asked.

"Your father was always a bit paranoid about less than savory elements infiltrating the ministry, and he was right to be, and as such, he placed a charm on his will that only allows members of the Potter family either by blood or by marriage to read it's contents. To anyone else, it's just a blank piece of parchment." Kingsley said.

"Thank you." Harry said as he disapparated.

* * *

"Did you get the will?" Ginny asked as Harry apparated into their kitchen.

"Yep, and now let's find out what dad left me." Harry said, unrolling the parchment and laying it down on the table.

"Uh Harry, why am I looking at a blank piece of parchment?" Ginny asked.

"Because there's a charm on it that only allows members of the Potter family to read the will." Harry explained and Ginny nodded.

"Aparecium." Harry said, pointing his wand at the parchment, making it's writing visible to Ginny.

"Okay, that I can see it, let's start reading." Ginny said.

Harry nodded and began to read his father's will aloud "I James Fleamont Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby leave my son Harry James Potter, all of my earthly possessions, including, but not limited to, the Potter Family vault and all the gold it contains, my invisibility cloak in the hopes that he will use it well, as it has been passed down through our family for generations and our family's ancestral home, Potter Manor in Oxfordshire England, along with our family's house elf, Inky."

"So you have a manor and a house elf?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently. What do you say we go check it out and see if it's an ideal home." Harry said.

"I say, let's go." Ginny said as they got up disapparated.


	6. Chapter 6

When the 2 reappeared, they found themselves standing in front of a huge building that was behind pure silver gates.

"Well, we're here, now how do we actually get in?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe it just needs the touch of it's master?" Harry suggested as he placed his hand on the gates, which immediately opened at his touch, confirming his theory.

"Whoa, this place makes Malfoy Manor look like 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry said, since this manor was at least twice as large as Malfoy Manor and even more majestic looking.

"Yeah, and it's clear that the house elf, Inky, took good care of this place even after it was abandoned until now." Ginny said, since unlike Grimmauld Place, which had been a complete pig sty when the order had first adopted it as headquarters, Potter Manor looked as though it had been well taken care of, since the bushes looked well trimmed and it did not look like a single cobweb or speck of dust had touched the manor's exterior as they continued the pathway up to the house.

"Where is Inky anyway?" Harry asked and no sooner had he said this was there a loud crack as a house elf appeared in front of them.

"I is Inky. Who is you and how did you find my masters home?" the elf demanded at once before he saw Harry's face.

"Master James, you is returned at long last. Inky has missed you." Inky said.

"I'm not Master James, I'm his son." Harry said.

"You is Harry Potter. Inky apologizes for not recognizing you Master Harry." Inky said, bowing to his new master.

"It is fine Inky, I'm very used to people confusing me for my father." Harry said.

"Except for your eyes. You've got your mother's beautiful green eyes." Ginny said.

"Who is this master?" Inky asked.

"Inky, this is my girlfriend Ginny and she will be living here as well and you will treat her as if she was mistress, since it is very likely that one day she will be." Harry said.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Ginny." Inky said, bowing to her as he did Harry.

"Thank you. Tell me Inky, are you the only house elf here?" Ginny asked.

"Yes ma'am, Inky is alone here. Until now." Inky said.

"Inky, how would you feel if I brought in another house elf to help you. After all, this seems like a rather large house." Harry said.

"Inky would really appreciate more help, if Master Harry is generous enough to provide him with it." Inky said.

"I was left a house elf by my godfather, Sirius Black as well and I'd like for him to work here as well." Harry said.

"Inky remembers Sirius Black as well. Very kind to I he was. Like a brother to Master James and a second son to Master Fleamont and Mistress Euphemia. Inky is honored to work with an elf who was bound Sirius Black." Inky said.

"Kreacher." Harry called out and his other house elf appeared.

"Master called?" Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher, while you are welcome to come and go to Grimmauld Place as you please and care for it, I'd like you to mainly stay here with me and Ginny as, we are moving here. Is that alright with you?" Harry asked.

"As long as Kreacher can visit the noble house of Black when he pleases as Master said, then yes, Kreacher shall serve Master Harry and Mistress Ginny no matter where they live." Kreacher assured them.

"Good, now can you please go back to 12 Grimmauld Place and retrieve me and Ginny's things, since we packed this morning so we'd be ready to go once we found a house, and then bring them here while Inky gives us a tour of our new home." Harry said.

"Yes Master." both elves said at the same time.

* * *

"Here we have the library, there is probably more knowledge contained here than most other places in England." Inky said.

It appeared that the manor was made up of 4 floors. The basement, which served as the kitchens and Kreacher and Inky's living quarters, the main floor, which consisted of the entrance hall, the dining room, the drawing room, the library, a few offices, a trophy room that displayed every single award the Potter family had ever won, and there were several of them, a mudroom, and there was even a pool. The second floor was made up of bedrooms, including the master bedroom, which belonged to Harry and Ginny since Harry was the master of the house now. Finally, the 4th floor was the attic, which was mainly used for storage.

The grounds were large and there was even a small quidditch pitch built in the back, signifying that all the Potters had been skilled Quidditch players.

"Thank you Inky." Harry said.

"You is most welcome Master Harry. Now why don't you and Mistress Ginny head down to the dining room while I prepare dinner and Kreacher finishes moving your things into your room." Inky said.

"Good idea, I'm getting hungry and it's getting late." Ginny said.

* * *

That night, Harry and Ginny were curled up next to each other for their first night in their new home.

"I think I'm going to like living here more than I did Grimmauld Place." Ginny said as she snuggled up against Harry.

"I get that feeling to, since this place feels much more like home." Harry agreed as they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was currently standing in the goblin liaison office of the Ministry of Magic, speaking with one of the goblins.

"What is it you want from me Harry Potter?" The goblin asked, not out of anger or contempt, but more out of curiosity, due to the fact that even after he was betrayed by Griphook, Harry continued to treat Goblins with the utmost respect they deserved.

"I'm here to request the construction of goblin made ring and I'm willing to pay you handsomely for it." Harry said.

"You are no doubt aware of Goblin customs of purchases?" the goblin, Rangog, asked.

"I am, which is why I will sign a contract allowing the maker of the ring to take the exact amount of gold paid for the ring and not a galleon more out of my gringotts vault when I die, in order to ensure that the ring remains in my family, unless it is willingly returned to the maker." Harry said, making sure that he was respecting both wizard and goblin customs.

The goblin was truly surprised by this and said "Not many wizards would've agreed to such a deal."

"I've learned the hard way what can come by disrespecting goblin customs. Like nearly being killed by dragon due to another goblin going back on a deal I made with him." Harry said, making it clear that he had not forgotten Griphook's treachery.

"With all due respect, the sword did not really belong to Godric Gryffindor." Rangog said.

"I thought you might say something like that, which is why I did some research on sword's history and found out that Ragnuk the first was the real villain, not Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor had paid Ragnuk very handsomely for the sword, but it was the goblin who went back on the deal, attempting to steal it back from Gryffindor." Harry said.

Rangog decided not to argue, since this fact was well known amongst the goblin community, but not the wizarding and he intended to keep it that way.

"Actually Harry Potter, I do not believe that you will need to pay for the ring." a new voice said.

Both Harry and Rangog turned to see another goblin, this one quite rich looking, enter the office.

"I am Gringott the XXXVIII, noble descendant of Gringott, the founder of Gringotts bank and perhaps one of the finest goblin smiths in England." the goblin introduced himself.

"What can I do for you Gringott?" Harry asked.

"Nothing sir. I am here for what I can do for you. Due to your services in the war with You-Know-Who and the treachery of Griphook, who was perhaps among the worst of our kind, and that I hear that you were willing to respect our customs, I am willing to make you a goblin silver ring, completely free of charge." Gringott said.

"What's the catch" Harry asked, knowing that with goblins, there had to be some sort of catch.

"A favor, when I demand it. In exchange for the ring, you must grant me a favor when I ask for it." Gringott said.

"So long as it is a favor within reason, I agree to your terms." Harry said, holding out his hand for Gringott to shake, which he did.

"Now, why don't we go to my workshop so that we may begin discussing what you want this ring for." Gringott said.

Harry nodded.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks and now it was Ginny's 18th birthday, and the entire Weasley family was gathered at Potter manor for the celebration, Hermione included and really the only person who had no idea about Harry's plans for that night was Ginny.

Anyway, Ginny was currently opening her presents, where she had gotten a firebolt from Ron and Hermione, a package full of Weasley's wizarding wheezes from George, a package of homemade treacle tart and fudge from her parents, an enchanted comb that would do her hair up anyway she wanted from Bill and Fleur, and Charlie and Percy had bought her a rather handsome tawny owl.

"Okay, the only person who hasn't given me a gift yet is my boyfriend." Ginny said, looking towards her boyfriend.

"That's because of what the gift is." Harry said as he pulled a rather small package out from his pocket and handed it to her.

"No wrapping paper?" Ginny asked.

"Just open it." Harry said

Ginny nodded and as she opened the jewelry box, she nearly passed out at what it contained.

A silver ring embedded with rubies in it and mounted on top of it was a large diamond shaped like a lion.

"Harry, is this what I think it is?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Harry said as he got down on one knee, but before he could even begin to speak, Ginny interrupted him.

"Yes." Ginny said.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Yes I will marry you." Ginny said.

"You will?" Harry asked.

"I will." Ginny said with a smile.

"Thank you." Harry said he hugged her.

"Congratulations, both of you." Arthur said.

"Thanks dad, but you knew didn't you?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"We all did but we didn't tell you because we wanted you to be surprised." Ron said.

"Well, this is probably the best birthday ever." Ginny said.

"Glad to hear that." Harry said as he finally slid the ring onto his fiance's hand.

"It's beautiful Harry and it looks goblin made." Ginny said.

"It is." Harry said.

"That must've cost you an arm and a leg." Bill said.

"Whatever the price was, it was worth it to make sure I got the perfect ring for you." Harry said.

"I love you Harry." Ginny said.

"I think we'll head out now. Congratulations to the both of you." Molly said as everyone else exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8

While yesterday had been the happiest day of Ginny's life, today had to be one of the hardest, as today she had gotten the news that her Great Aunt Muriel had passed away after 108 years, for while she felt no particular grief at the news that Muriel was dead, it was still felt too soon to have to go to another funeral, especially considering the last funeral Ginny had gone to was Fred's.

She was just thankful that Harry was accompanying her to the funeral.

"I can't believe Muriel finally kicked it." George said as he approached Harry and Ginny at the funeral.

"I'm surprised you're so upbeat about being at a funeral, considering the last one." Harry said.

"The last one was for my best friend. This one is for a whining old bat who never brought anyone anything but a headache." George answered.

"True enough, and I assume you're not at all sorry about being written out of her will?" Ginny asked.

"Are you kidding, there's no way I'd need her money, especially considering how well the joke shop is doing." George said.

"I wonder who she's leaving stuff to?" Ginny asked.

"I'm positive that she'll leave you something Ginny. After all, you were her only great niece and probably her favorite among mum's kids." George said.

Ginny just shrugged, thinking silently that it was true.

* * *

After the funeral, the Weasleys had gathered in Muriel's home with the wizard she'd entrusted to have her will carried out.

"I Muriel, being of sound mind and body, do hereby leave all my possessions, including my home and my gringotts vault and even my goblin made tiara, to my only great niece and by far my favorite member of my family, Ginevra Molly Weasley." the wizard said.

"Muriel left me everything she owned." Ginny asked.

"Yes, this house and everything it contains, along with adding a significant amount of gold to either your family's gringotts' vault, your fiance's vault or you may use it to open your own vault at Gringotts, depending on which one you choose and everything else is listed here." the wizard said, handing Ginny the will.

"Put the gold in my family's vault, I have feeling it will be of more use to them than me, since I'm marrying to significant wealth." Ginny said.

"Ginny, while that is very sweet, Muriel left it to you and now your father is making much more these days on Kingsley's lead, since our own vault is now much more filled, not to mention Fred's contributions from that joke shop have also aided, as has the gold Ron earned from the Order of Merlin. Keep the gold Muriel left you and have it put in Harry's vault." her mother said.

"Are you sure mum?" Ginny asked.

"I'm positive." Molly said.

"Well, at least let me give you the house, since I have no use for it." Ginny said.

"Why don't you hold onto it as well, for your children." Arthur said.

"If you insist, but I am definitely keeping the tiara." Ginny said.

"Yes, it will look beautiful in your hair at the wedding." Molly agreed.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Harry asked Ginny when she returned home from the will reading.

"Muriel left me everything she owned and while I tried to give the gold to my parents, they wouldn't need it, so now even more gold has been added to your vault at Gringotts." Ginny said.

"Ginny, you should've left it in what is now your vault, at least until after the wedding when you're officially a Potter." Harry said.

"I don't regret what I chose to do." Ginny said, making it clear that the discussion was over.

"Well at least you also got her tiara. I saw the thing when Fleur wore it and I think it will look beautiful in your hair at the wedding." Harry said.

"That's what I was thinking to. Muriel also left me her house. I figure we could use it as a vacation house or something since we live here." Ginny said.

Harry nodded and then said "Well, we still have wedding planning to do, if you're up for it."

"More than up for it." Ginny answered.

"Great, because we still have lots of planning to do if we're going to get married, since we have yet to determine a location for the ceremony, a honeymoon, the guest list, pretty much everything." Harry said.

"Not to mention you still have to ask Ron to be your best man I have still have to ask Hermione to be my maid of honor." Ginny said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny was currently sitting in her old room at the Burrow, finishing up her makeup, since just like Bill and Fleur, she and Harry had elected to have their wedding at the Burrow.

"You look beautiful Ginny." Molly said, still not believing that her only daughter was going to be the next of her children to get married.

"Thanks mum." Ginny said, as she finally reached to put on her wedding dress.

"I still can't believe that our only daughter is getting married. It feels like just yesterday we were watching you get on board the Hogwarts Express when you were 11." Arthur said.

"Yeah, I'd much rather not remember the first I nearly died." Ginny said, shuddering to make it clear that she still hadn't completely gotten over being possessed by Riddle's horcrux.

"Ginny, do not think about anything negative now, since today should be a day of happiness for you." Molly said.

"I know and trust me I am, but I do wish that Harry had some of his actual family here to see him get married, since I'll never get to know my in-laws." Ginny said, since she had insisted on a small wedding and only inviting her immediate family and their closest friends, trying to keep Harry from feeling bad that his parents wouldn't be able to attend the wedding.

"I know, and while it is ashame that James and Lily will never get to know what a fine man their son has become or what a wonderful woman he is marrying, but I think that Harry would much rather focus on the fact that after today, he will no longer be the only Potter." Molly said, since she too carried Ginny's concerns, but she also knew that Harry would much rather look on the bright side of things than the dark side.

"I know, but I think I'm ready to married now." Ginny said, changing the subject as her mother zipped up the back of her dress.

"Not without this tiara you are." Arthur said, opening the box containing the tiara Ginny had inherited from Muriel and allowing Molly to take it from it's velvety cushioning and she then placed it in Ginny's well done, fiery red hair.

"It looks beautiful on you." Molly said to her daughter.

"Thanks mum." Ginny said.

* * *

While Harry stood at the wedding altar that had been set up in the Burrow's yard, standing next to the same wizard who had officiated Bill and Fleur's wedding, waiting for his bride to come walking down the aisle, he looked down both sides of the aisle, taking in all the people who had been invited to the ceremony.

On his side of the aisle, sat Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Ernie MacMillian, Katie Bell, several other members of Dumbledore's army, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Hagrid, Aberforth and the remaining members of the of the Phoenix, Andromeda Tonks, who had a seat reserved next to her for her grandson, Teddy, who was serving as the ring bearer and Viktor Krum.

On Ginny's side of the aisle was Molly, who had a seat next to her reserved for Arthur, who was giving Ginny away at the wedding, Bill and Fleur, who was currently putting on a little extra weight, as she was pregnant with her and Bill's first child, Charlie, Percy, George, Angelina Johnson (who only sat on Ginny's side of the aisle because she was George's plus one) and a bunch of other Weasley relatives.

When the ceremony began, Teddy came toddling down the aisle carrying a pillow that held 2 goblin silver wedding rings that Inky had said belonged Harry's grandparents.

Then Neville and Luna came walking down the aisle, serving as a groomsman and a bridesmaid, followed by the best man and maid of honor, Ron and Hermione, and finally, by the bride herself, accompanied by her father.

While Ginny had had a bit of a tough time getting her arm free of her father's eventually she did as she walked up to the altar alone and stood next to her almost husband.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of the beloved souls of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley." The wizard said.

* * *

After the vows had been performed and the rings had been administered, all that was left to do was perform the I dos.

"Harry, do you take Ginevra to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as you both shall live?" the wizard asked.

"I do." Harry said without a second thought.

"And do you Ginevra, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" the wizard asked.

"I do." Ginny said with equal hesitation as Harry, which is to say, none at all.

"Than, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the wizard said.

Harry kissed Ginny with a sense of passion neither one of them had ever felt before, probably because this was their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

When the wedding cake was presented, it was clear that Molly had truly outdone herself this time, since the cake was belgian chocolate and was about 4 layers high, with each layer being frosted in either scarlet or gold, symbolizing the Gryffindor connection between the 2 newly weds, each layer decorated with stags and horses, as they were Harry and Ginny's patronuses, or golden snitches and red quaffles to symbolize a shared loved of quidditch between the 2 and the cake topper, rather than phoenixes like Bill and Fleur's cake, was a majestic stag rearing on it's hind legs in a defensive position, symbolizing Harry and a beautiful mare looking as though it was grazing on the cake symbolizing Ginny.

"I can't believe we're finally married." Ginny said as she and Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione after the first dance as husband and wife.

"So, where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny both looked around, in case there was a chance of being overheard.

"Scotland. Nice little cabin on the beach, isolated from muggles and I went up there yesterday and placed protective enchantments on it to ensure we don't get any unexpected visitors." Harry answered.


	10. Chapter 10

The day after Harry and Ginny returned from their honeymoon, they were opening their wedding gifts, which had been delivered to the manor while they were away.

"Check out this one." Ginny said, handing Harry their gift from Professor McGonagall.

"The note just simply says, _Professor Dumbledore was quite pleased to learn of your marriage and wishes you both well. He insisted that I give you this and I agreed._ " Ginny said as Harry tore off the paper to reveal the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"It looks like McGonagall is making sure Dumbledore's will is carried out properly, since left me the sword. I think I'll hang it on the wall of my study." Harry said.

"Good idea, now, I think that the only gift left for us to open is the one from my parents." Ginny said as she picked up the last present.

"Do you want to open it?" Harry asked and Ginny simply answered by tearing off the wrapping paper.

"That looks familiar." Harry said with a small smile.

"Yep, it appears that mum wants us to be able to keep an eye on our family the same way she keeps an eye on hers." Ginny agreed, since her parents had given them a clock almost identical to the one at the Burrow, with things like home, work, traveling and mortal peril written on it as opposed to numbers, though this one looked more like a normal clock, since it only had 2 hands, the larger of the 2 reading Harry Potter and the next one under it reading Ginny Potter, both of which were pointed at home.

"I get the feeling this will come in handy when we actually start a family." Harry said and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope that none of the hands ever point to prison." Ginny said.

Before Harry could respond, a tawny owl came flying in through the open window.

"Who's writing us?" Harry asked as Ginny detached the letter from the owl's leg.

"It's from Andromeda and she wants to know if we can go over there for dinner tonight, since apparently, Teddy is missing his godparents." Ginny said with a smile, since even before she and Harry had gotten married, Ginny had already been named Teddy's godmother by Remus and Tonks, which just made it that much easier for them to get married.

"I think we can manage that and besides, we haven't actually been able to play with the little guy in a while and who knows, now that he can actually walk, he might be more fun to play with." Harry said.

"I was thinking something along those lines. I'll write her back and let her know we'll be there by around 6, since Teddy can't stay up too late." Ginny said.

"I know." Harry said.

* * *

That night, while Harry was playing with Teddy, Ginny was talking to Andromeda about family.

"I'm not sure what I would do without Teddy, since he's all I have left of my Dora and he's named after Ted." Andromeda said.

"Yeah, even though he tries not to show it, I know that Harry still blames himself for the deaths of both your husband and your daughter." Ginny said, looking at her husband, watching him play with their godson.

"I don't blame him for that loss for even a moment and he shouldn't either. I know for a fact that while my daughter would've at least liked to have seen Teddy off to Hogwarts, she went out fighting, exactly the way she wanted to. Just like her cousin did." Andromeda said, speaking of Sirius.

"Harry said you and Sirius were close." Ginny said.

"Yes, we were the oddballs of the Black family and we both paid a price for it. However, I would not change a thing, and I am positive that Sirius would agree." Andromeda said, turning her attention back to her godson.

"Harry's a natural with him. He's going to be a great father someday." Andromeda said, looking towards Ginny, who blushed.

"I don't think we're ready to be parents yet, but I do agree with you that when the time comes, he'll be an excellent father, though I get the feeling that I'll be doing most of the discipline." Ginny said with a smile.

"Really, what makes you say that?" Andromeda asked.

"Harry told me what his childhood was like and that he swore that his own kids would never have to suffer that way. I on the other hand had a perfectly happy childhood, 2 loving parents, though we didn't exactly have much money, so I get the feeling that Harry will be the fun parent and I'll have to be the strict one." Ginny said with a smile.

Andromeda laughed and said "Well then, even so, with a mother like yours, discipline shouldn't be a problem."

"True." Ginny agreed.

"Still, you cannot deny how cute they look together. Are you telling me that you don't want to see that with your own kid some day." Andromeda said.

"Some day yes, but right now, no. After all, we just got married. I don't think we're ready for kids yet." Ginny said and Andromeda nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **This will probably be the last chapter of Life Goes on, since it seems like not many people are interested in it and I'm out of ideas. I'm already thinking up a new story, though I'm not sure when it will be up. Also, for those Dawn of the Dead fans, I'm out of ideas for that story, so feel free to rewrite it as you see fit, since I'll be taking it down soon.**

 **Percabeth4eva1**


End file.
